


Philophobia and it's Ironic Consumption

by TwinkyTommo



Series: Philophobia [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dating, Death, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, Violence, boyxboy relationship, larry stylinson - Freeform, might do it later, probable not, too lazy to put more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkyTommo/pseuds/TwinkyTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a weird itching sensation. It irritates and makes your skin crawl whenever you go without, for so long. But there's no getting rid of it. No matter how many times you try to change, no matter how much you promise to stop it just, Keeps. Coming. Back! It's so overwhelming that it burns yours flesh and claws at you from the inside out until you snap and indulge on its sweet yet bitter, and filthy content. </p>
<p>If Harry Styles had to describe his addiction, that's exactly how he would do it. And when he's done, breathing heavy, body numb, mind hazy, and covered in hot seduction...He has the overwhelming feeling to scrub himself clean before his soul is devoured with regret.</p>
<p>On the other hand, his addiction brings him something irresponsible. It embodies peace, courage and freedom. All he's ever wanted and never had. But it forces him to conquest his biggest fear and break his only rule.<br/>Don't. Fall. In Love.</p>
<p>Or..</p>
<p>Harry has a addiction that forces him to become something he isn't. He also is battling past troubles that have made him develop an unhealthy fear. But one day, he gets accidentally meets Louis who ruins his plans and forces him to make impossible decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

His hands were trembling from where they were tucked away in the pockets of his jacket. Head low and hood up covering most of his face as he briskly walked into his apartment complex. He slid in, past a woman who was holding the door and mumbled barley audibly "Thanks" before making a sharp right and dashing up the stairs. His breathing was ragged when he finally reached the third floor; his apartment located two doors down. After he reached the door he fumbled blindly for his keys, Harry quickly shoved them in the locks and opened the door. Once inside, he kicked the door shut with his floor and slid down the near by wall. His red stained hands went to cradle his face and legs sprawled out as a sob was ripped from his chest. Every negative emotion ever felt by man, racked through Harry's body as he finally processed his actions of earlier in that night.  
-FLASH BACK-  
His warm, gentle fingers brushed against my bare arm. His touch lingered there for a moment before trailing to my exposed back and down my spine.

"It’s okay. No need to be afraid, I'm here. I'll ways be here for you." I leaned into his touch and let his kind and reassuring words give me comfort and clear my mind. "Let me take care of you, I just need a chance."

I turned to face him. He had a small smile on his face, one that always made me melt into his embrace. "Are you sure? You swear it'll be better?" I asked my voice low and hesitant.

"I swear Harry; I'm not like those idiots. I want you for you."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The Twenty one year old boy stood slowly from where he had been seated for the past hour. His face, pale and stained with tear steaks that made his eyes and nose an irritated bright pink. Usually, he was slightly tanned but recently his skin was a light peach colour that made his bright green eyes seem to glow brighter. He stood at 1.80 m (5'11) with tattoos littering his body. He was definitely a handsome man. Harry made his way to the bathroom; stripping off his clothes dropping them onto the floor along the way. He made sure to turn the water in the shower to its highest temperature and push the curtain back just enough to slip inside. His parted lips let out a sound of content as the scolding water created a soothing veil over his tired body. Harry looked down and let his dark brown shoulder length hair get enclosed in the hot spray of the water too. But as he stared at the light gray tiles underneath his feet, he saw a long trail of pink slowly mix with the water and wash down the drain. Along with his guilt and resentment. He sighed loudly and picked up his orange towel and began to sud it up with soap. "It'll all be over soon." he spoke out loud, interrupting the only sounds of running water hitting his body and the hard tiles. "That was the last time. I-if I just do like she told me it won't happen again. I-It can't happen again." Harry let out a dry laugh and shook his head as he scrubbed himself clean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You do realize that you’re late right?" A voiced asked as Harry failed to discreetly slip through the back entrance of the large TESCO building.

"Sorry." He murmured as he pushed the heavy door closed and began to take off his coat. It was the beginning of spring in England. The air was still chilly and the average temperature was usually anywhere from 17-20 C. SO it wasn't uncommon for some to be wearing heavy jackets in the early morning.

"Sorry isn't gonna change the time you got here mate. Look, I already clocked you in but ya' know how Connor gets." The tan skinned man spoke again. He was around Harry's age. Only a year or two older then him but slightly shorter, with jet black hair that was constantly changing in terms of style. Currently it was shaved on both sides and around the back, leaving a medium sized patch of hair in the middle that was often swooped onto either the left or right side. He had brown eyes and a strong, sharp face that Harry himself would consider extremely attractive. He was dressed in the signature TESCO uniform, identical to the one Harry was wearing; A dark blue collared shirt and dark black dress pants. "Just-come on. We need to help re-stock until we open and then he wants us on the registers."

Harry nodded and placed his left arm around the boys’ shoulders. "Thank you Zayn. Really, I appreciate it. Won't be late tomorrow, promise." he followed Zayn as they walked towards the storage rooms. Harry pushed the door open so they could both walk in and let it swing shut behind them.

"Hope so Haz, if not m'gunna start charging you." He replied with a playful laugh and a wink.  
Harry just chuckled and nodded. 

"Yeah, makes sense." He pulled away from Zayn and bent over to pick up a large box labelled 'Green Giants canned corn'. "Now help me with this box."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry pushed the plastic card with his name, age, and a picture of his face against the small black scanner. Sighing in relief when he heard a 'ding' sound, signalling that he had successfully clocked out and ended his shift for the day. He felt a hand clamp down on his back and pat it reassuringly.

"Long day today, am I right?" Zayn asked with a chuckle as he too clocked out. 

Harry smiled and grabbed his things from his locker. "Yeah, today was alright. ‘M Exhausted from yesterday though. Probably just gonna go home and get some rest."Harry muttered as he followed Zayn out of the building.

Zayn scoffed and walked towards employee parking. "Yesterday was your day. How the hell are you tired? Come on, chill at mine, yeah?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "I was busy, had things to take care of. Besides, you just want me to listen to you judge my life and talk about how amazing Perrie is." Zayn barked out a laugh as he unlocked his car.

"You know me well mate. Seriously though, let’s just hang."

Harry groaned and nodded reluctantly. "Alright, I'll follow you there." he said before waving to Zayn and walking towards his own car. Zayn clapped happily a few times and climbed into his car. Harry climbed into his own vehicle. He tossed his bag into the back along with his jacket and started up the engine. Whilst he buckled up and adjusted his mirror, he spotted a light blue piece of cloth in the passenger seat. His eyes widened and he quickly picked it up, examining the shirt. Flashes of recent events flooded back into his mind He quickly shoved it into his glove box and looked around in a state of panic. He sighed in relief when he spotted no one nearby in the parking lot. It was a Tuesday, around one-ish, so most people were at work anyway. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and pushed his hair out of his face as he saw Zayn drive past him, honking his horn.

"Come on H." He shouted at the boy, before pulling out into the street. Harry waited until a car passed before following Zayn and driving out into the street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once they arrived at the older boys flat, they both pulled into the small parking lot and parked in an open position. Harry grabbed his bag and jacket. He stuffed the blue shirt into the top of the dashboard and got out of his car before locking it and making his way towards Zayn. "I still don't understand how you can afford a place like this." He stated, receiving a light chuckle from his friend.

"Maybe because I actually save some of my money and don't spend all of it on expensive clothes." He shot back, teasing him with a grin. Zayn held the door open for Harry and showed him the way, despite Harry's protest of 'I’ve been here a thousand times.' "Welcome to my casa." Zayn sing songed as they both stepped inside. "Don't forget, shoes off." he reminded as both boys kicked off their shoes and placed them by the door.

"Z, you act like this is my first time here. if you give me a tour around i swear I'm gonna go crazy." He whined before plopping down onto the small, white love seat. "Mhm..I'm guessing future Mrs Malik isn't home."

Zayn grinned and nodded. "Yeah, she got her shift change. now she gets off at six. Say's she surprised I work so early."  
Harry nodded and fiddled with his rings. He'd never admit it, but sometimes Harry hated how affectionate they were...

"So, I'm here, what do you want from me?"

The tanned man used his fingers to comb his hair to the other side of his face before sitting on the opposite couch. "Well I have a friend... And before you start preaching about how you’re not looking for a relationship, he isn't either. He’d just like to hang out and maybe go on a date or two."

Harry huffed and threw a hand up in annoyance. "Zayn, what have I told you about playing match maker?"

"But I'm not!" He protested. "Just hear me out! He's a cool guy. I think you'd really like him-"

"No. I'm not doing that again. Last time you tried to get me with one of Perrie's friends she almost cried when I told her I wasn't into her."

Zayn threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! Be a boring, lonely, loser for the rest of your life. See if I care."

Harry nodded and relaxed in his seat. "Thank you."

"Besides, I already gave him your number." He laughed lightly and shielded his face when Harry threw one of the decorative pillows in his direction.

"Ass" The younger mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his face, receiving the finger from his friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry left at 6:46, a little less than half an hour since Perrie's been home. He politely had declined her offer to stay over and have dinner, hugging them both before leaving and making his way to his own car. He and Zayn had simply talked, had a few beers (Harry stopping at two insisting that drunk driving was a bad thing) watched films and reruns on Netflix. Once in his car, Harry wasted no time of pulling out of the car park and making his way to his own flat.

On the way, Harry stopped at a gas station and pulled up beside a pump. He turned off his car, grabbed his keys and the blue shirt from the dash board and hid it under his jacket. He climbed out of his car and made his way into the store. Once inside, he walked over to the counter and handed the cashier a twenty pound note. "May I have twenty on pump seven please?" He asked kindly as the girl, no older than eighteen, slid the money into the cash register. "If you don't mind, could you tell me where the lou is?"

She smiled and pointed towards the back. "Go all the way to that far hall and take the first left."

Harry sent her a soft grin. "Thanks." He muttered. When he reached the bathroom, he knocked on the door and waited a minute before pushing the door open and stepping inside. It was a single toilet and sink. He nodded thankfully and locked the door behind him. After looking around and making sure there were no cameras, Harry opened his jacket and pulled out the light blue, sheer shirt. He ripped it into four pieces and took out a lighter from his front pocket and lit the cloth on fire, and watched it carefully burn. Once it was burned and charred, only a small piece from which he held between his two fingers was left unburnt, he nodded in approval and tossed the remains of the shirt into the toilet, and without hesitation, flushed it. He washed his hands and exited the restroom.

After filling up his gas tank and grabbing a pizza on his way, Harry finally arrived home. He grabbed his things and walked inside his flat complex. Kicking the door closed, and locking it before sitting the pizza and his bag on his small dinning table. The brunet boy grabbed a water bottle and a slice of pizza before plopping down onto his couch. Before Harry could even get settled and relaxed, he felt a vibration in his back pocket. He took a bite of his warm food and pulled his cell from his trousers. The only thing that popped up when Harry put his password in was a single text message.

'Hey, is this Harry? A friend gave me your number.'


	2. Chapet Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson with a simple life and simple want... But sometimes (or a lot of times) he dose things he knows he probably shouldn't. Some times it's easier to just do what you want now and deal with the consequences later. But no one ever said the consequences were bad.

A bright light shone from the all white iPhone 6. Louis scrolled threw his text while sat in on the arm rest of the love seat. It was already two in the afternoon and he was still waiting for his roommate to get home from work so he could use the car. Louis a 23 year old lad was taking online U.N.I courses while working a part time job to pay his end of of the rent. He also had a 'gig' of sorts that paid for almost everything else. He was about average height of 5'7 and had a slim build. Louis glanced over at the front door as he heard a 'click' as it was unlocked. He stood from where he sat and stretched as His friend and roommate, Liam, entered their shared flat. 

"It's about time." He muttered as he pushed his coffee brown hair from his face. 

The slightly taller male rolled his eyes fondly. "Sorry 'bout that. Traffics a mess as always." Liam placed the car keys on a hook besides the front door.

"That or your just a shitty driver." Louis teased. He snatched the keys off the hook. "I'm going to the store, be back in a bit." Before he fully made it out the door Liam grabbed his arm gently.

"Oh can you pick up some cooking oil and sugar then?" He asked, a smile spread across his lips.

"Mhm, sure. I'll be back in a few." Louis retrieved his arm from Liam's grasp and made his way out of the door and started his track to the car. He unlocked the doors with the automatic button and slipped into the drivers seat. With a quick snap of his safety belt, Louis started the engine and pulled into the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis walked threw the small aisles, He grabbed a few things such a dish soap, a box of popcorn, shampoo, and now vegetable oil and sugar. The twenty three year old made his way to the register with his hands full of items and placed everything on the small convener belt. He checked his phone as the cashier scanned his items. Sighing in relief when he read the message he was waiting for. He paid for his stuff and walked out of the store briskly, tossed the bag in the passenger seat and climbed into the drivers. Once inside he closed the door and typed off a quick text. 

The drive had been short, he had agreed to meet only three blocks away at one of their usual spots. Louis parked his car across the street form a small bakery that he often visited and got out. With a beep that signaled a locked car and a brisk walk across the street, Louis made his way inside. A bell rung above him when the door swung open and close. He looked around, stopping when he spotted an easily recognizable head of light blue hair. He strode over to the booth and sat down across from the other occupant. 

The Young girl smiled and ran a hand threw her light blue hair lazily. Black lip ring in between her teeth. "Sorry about yesterday, car broke down. Got a lift here since it's in the shop."

Louis cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Wondering why I didn't see the behemoth outside. I don't see why you drive that thing anyway." Louis laughed lightly. "I appreciate it tho Liza"

Liza rolled her eyes but nodded. She was slightly younger than Louis, 22 with light brown eyes and straight hair that stopped right under he chest. Her hair was always a unnatural color, these past two months they've been a pale baby blue. Louis thinks she might finally stick with it. "Yeah, whatever. This is paying for the repairs." She pushed a small brown paper bag towards him that had the bakery's label on it. Louis grabbed the bag and unrolled it, peeking inside.

"Is this two quarters? Seems like more." he mummered. 

Liza hummed and made a waving motion. "About three and a half, but that was all I had left of that flavor so I tossed it in."

Louis nodded and rolled the bag back up. He reached in his pocket to pull out his wallet. "How much?"

Liza tilted her head side to side as she considered. "I'd say one thirty? Feeling pretty generous today." Louis made a cooing sound and reached to hold her hand. 

"How sweet, you giving me a friend discount." Liza swatted at his hand and laughed. 

"Fuck off, I'm only being nice because your ass looks good in those jeans. Besides, my offer still stands."

"I'm not fucking you for free weed. Gay remember?" Louis kicked her under the table. "Besides your like my sister or summit."

Liza winced and kicked him back. "Ew, absolutely disgusting! I just pictured me and Dante-"

Louis fake gagged and grabbed the correct amount of notes from his wallet before handing it to her. "How about you smoke this with me instead of scaring me for life yeah?"

Liza shook her head and groaned. "Speaking of obnoxious brothers, Dante is the one who dropped me off. Always gets on me for the smell."

"Sucks for you then love. But text me yeah?" Louis ruffled her hair, barking out in laughter when she nipped at him. Louis waved and went back outside to his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis tossed the keys and plastic bag on the small coffee table. He locked the front door behind him and kicked off his shoes. "Honey I'm hooome." He sing songed before walking into the kitchen. He sat down the bags on the counter as he spotted Liam shuffling around with a large pan. "Hmm, whats for dinner love?" Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's waist as the taller lad laughed. 

"Backed chicken, Mac and cheese and mixed vegetables." He responded as he turned on the oven. "We have company, Niall's in the living room."

Louis kissed Liam's cheek with a loud 'mwuaah' before chuckling and making his way out of the kitchen. He ran a lazy hand threw his hair and spotted a messy head of bottle blonde hair. Louis ruffled it and plopped down besides the owner

"Ahh Lou!" Niall cheered, throwing a arm around Louis shoulders and pulling him close. "How are you?"

Louis smiled and placed his hands on his own thighs. "M'good mate. Haven't seen you in a few weeks."

Niall hummed in agreement. "You've been busy yeah? I was trying to get a hold of you but I just haven't caught you at a good time" Louis pursed his lips and nodded. 

"I've just started taking extra shifts at work. Just you know, whenever I'm not taking my classes or studying." Louis cleared his throat and sat up straight. "What about you? What ya' been up to?"

Niall pulled out his phone and began to unlock it. "We'll besides the whole job thing, I've been kinda just hanging out. Not much is going on. But you know Perrie and Zayn right?" Louis rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. 

"You mean the hot guy and his overly pretty girlfriend? Yes, you've introduced us." 

"Well," Niall started. "He has a friend that he was telling me about. Say's he hasn't dated anyone in like two years." 

Louis shrugged. "Sooo?" Niall scrolled threw his pictures until he found the one he was looking for. 

"Zayn's been trying to hook him up and nothings worked. So I said why don't I give it a go. " Niall turned the phone so Louis could see. Causing the older lad to turn his head to get a good look. 

"Whoa is that him!?" Louis snatched the cell from his friends hand and held it closed to his face. Niall chuckled and took the iPhone back.

"Mhm, and I've got his number. " Niall pulled it up and furrowed his brows. "But i haven't called him yet." Louis looked up from the screen and met Niall's gaze.

"Why not? Don't tell me your afraid to." Louis snorted. Niall groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Louis laughed and threw his head back. Causing the blonde to swat at his chest. 

"Oi! If ya' gonna be an ass then I won't show you his nudes." 

Louis gasped and furiously scrolled threw his pictures. "How the hell did you get a picture of his dick!?" He heard a loud cackle of laughter before the phone was snatched out of his grasp. 

"I didn't, but I never will get one if you don't help me." Niall went back to his messages and hovered over Harry's number. "You know i'm not good at the whole courting stage." Louis rolled his eyes and squeezed Niall's knee. 

"You act like this is your first time asking a guy out. Grow some balls mate and just say hi or summit!" Louis teased. He looked swung his feet lazily as his blonde hair friend began to type. 

"Yeah, your sooo helpful.." He muttered sarcastically. "Next time m'askin Liam." Niall pursed his lip in thought and continued to type. A frown covering his face and a sigh leaving his lips. Niall turned the phone hesitantly in Louis direction. "Is this good?"

To: Zayn's Cute Friend-'Hey, is this Harry? A friend gave me your number.'

Louis leaned forward and squinted slightly to read the text, because why the hell is Niall's font set so small? With a wiggle of his nose and a nod of his head, Louis brought his hand to the screen and tapped the 'send' button. "It's gonna be good enough now." 

Niall yelped and snatched the phone back and tapped at the screen frantically. "God your such a prick." He scolded. Louis laughed lightly and crossed his legs and put them on the coffee table. 

"You love me, and that's all that matters." Louis whispered in between fits of laughter. 

Niall scrunched up his nose as he waited nervously for Harry to respond. "There is nothin' we can do now Ni. Just need'ta wait." he huffed and sat back down with a "plop" on the sofa. 

Louis hummed in agreement and flicked threw the T.V channels. "Yep..just wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn't taken long, not that Louis expected it too, But this Harry guy had actually responded less that two minutes later. Niall had guessed that it would take a while, IF this guy even responded. So the bubbly blonde had scampered off to bug Liam as he cooked. So, when Niall's cell lit up on the coffee table, you can't really blame Louis for swiping it quickly to check the notification. Louis doesn't know what he'd been expecting, but it surely was something...friendlier.

From: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Sorry mate, not interested :('

Louis scoffed and furrowed his brow as he unhesitatingly unlocked the phone and responded. 

To: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Ah being shot down before I even told you my name...quite rude :( :('

This time, "Zayn's Cute friend" responded immediately.

From: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Sorry. Just don't want you to think I'm up for a blind date or something.'

To: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Dont wrry I completely got that mess bright and clear."

Louis looked back towards the kitchen, listening closely to the barely audible chit chatter coming from his two friends.

From: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Good then yeah? I guess have a good evening...'

Louis pouted.

To: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Where ya going? Don't say the bathroom cause that's a lie.'

From: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'Honestly I was just going to go get some more pizza and watch The Walking Dead. Sorry bud, Just not interested. I'm sure your nice and all but I don't need Zayn's help with dating. Not big on the romantic shit.'

To: Zayn's Cute Friend- "Yikes, ur very blunt sir. Glad Im not your BF. Besides, who said anything about that "romantic shit" when the sex is good either way?'

Okay, Louis isn't a bad person. Sometimes (a lot of times) he just dose things that he's not supposed to do. Like skipping class, or buying weed, or maybe even flirting with the guy his friend is pinning after (even if he technically is doing what Niall asked). And Just because Louis' legs start to shake up and down, doesn't mean nervous for Harry's response. 

From: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'You're also one for being blunt. Am I right uhh...'

To: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'My names Louis. And I nvr said blunt was bad. Just thought I'd let you know why I'm really messaging you.'

Louis will admit he got a little antsy waiting for Harry to respond. The 24 year old heard the sound of water spray and some one (probably Liam) say something about cleaning up when he decided that he would like to talk to Harry more than Niall did (seriously, the kid couldn't keep a relationship). 

To: Zayn's Cute Friend- 'BTW txt me back at (+44 20) 738-2643.'

Louis read over the message a few times before hitting send and deleting every message except for the one Niall wrote. Okay so maybe Louis was a shitty friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um.. Hi, haha I'm alive and finally updated! I actually had to hypnoses myself to be concentrated enough to sit still and type this at 11:55 pm. I hope you all enjoyed it because I wish to continue it. I hopefully will update again tomorrow and wish you all the love. (BTW Baby gate will end soon so don't worry). I plan to make each chapter 3-4 thousand words in the future so sorry for it being so short! Don't forget to leave a comment on your opinions, questions or suggestions for this book and vote for it! Love yourselves and Love each other xx


	4. ~Extremely Important Update~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY AND OTHERS..please read thank you xx

So...as you may know, I have not update this fic in a while. And its because I just have writers block. This is the main book on this account that i'm obsessed with the concept of and already planned for what the future chapters will be like..But I don't like how its started so i'm becoming disinterested. I want this book to be really grimy and really free lance. I problem I have is trying to stick with the boys personality in every book despite the AU aspect of the fics. So i had initially a different background for Louis' character but I changed it because I didn't like how it portrade him compared to real life. And thats what my problem is. I need to write how I want and not make it such a big deal. I am a stickler for realistic details. 

I hate reading things where Harry and Louis meet one day and say I love you a week later. Its just cliche and unrealistic to me. Unless its purposely a 'love at first sight' like for example, titanic, then I don't want them to become a lovey dovey couple in the first month. This book is meant to be anything but lovey dovey. So I decided that I would rewrite chapter two and form it to be how I wanted it initially. I might edit chapter one if I deem necessary after re uploading chap two, but I can concur that this change will be for the better. So, if you expected a love dovey fluffy love novel than this isn't it. There will be angst, harsh narratives, and something else.

I want to write a story that I will love too. So, if you decide you want to continue reading..I really appreciate it. I would love feed back on this update to know people have read and understood. I also am looking to recruit co-writers, editors and a few testing readers who will make sure the book and its plot flows well and makes sense (along with being enjoyable). If interested dm me or even just leave a comment below. This update will be deleted after I am sure most of my readers understand and have taken note of the change. So thank you. Btw I will be updating this (and possibly other storied like my secret friend and some not published yet if interested) Thank you for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry you had to endore that...haha oopsies. Yeah, it wasn't my best. BUT, I hoped you liked it anyway and enjoy Sorry for any incorrect spelling or grammer, my editor hasn't edited this part yet so I decided to post it anyway. Again, I hope you likey! And please leave comments of your HONEST opinion. Thanks again, love yourselves and love eachother. #lovewins go america! Btw, this book was completely inspired by this video on the side. I didnt creat it but my friend who did gave permission for this book to happen. So thanks to her! And a BIG thanks to my friend who edited this part, help me write, and got me here in the first place. Your an amazing and talented person! Love ya!


End file.
